It was worth the wait
by Lati08
Summary: I was sucked into the Naruto world Yippeee. Being a ninja is going to be hard but hey it can't be that bad. Maybe I can get Gaara to stop glaring at me and making death threats :D
1. Chapter 1

It was worth the wait

_I unfortunately don't own any of the Naruto characters._

"Thank God school is over" I told my best friend as we boarded our bus.

We sat down and began to talk about our day. A few minutes later I got off the bus and into my house. I changed out of my uniform and began to watch TV. As soon as I turned on the TV I saw a cover story on a recent terrorist attack and a few murders.

"I can't believe this, what's this world coming to?" I asked myself as I shut off my TV.

I made my way to my computer while grabbing my iPod and its charger. I pressed the power button on the computer and plugged in my iPod as I waited for the computer to startup. As soon as I opened an internet page I saw another murder and suicide article on it.

"I'm seriously sick of this, I bet all this crap wouldn't happen in Naruto, I wish I was in it."

As soon as I said that the computer began to buzz and blink.

"Oh great now the computer is acting up." I said as I began to press the restart button.

"Why isn't this working?" I asked as I repeatedly pressed the button.

As I tried to back away from the computer but it began to pull me forwards and out of the chair. I grabbed onto the computers' plug and tugged onto it. The plug snapped out of the outlet and I began to panic. I grabbed the nearest wire (which was the iPod charger) and held on for dear life as I began to scream for help. But knowing my luck the plug fell out of the outlet charger and I was sucked into the computer with my iPod.

I closed my eyes and screamed louder. When I opened them I saw that I was falling. I flipped myself over and put my arms out in front of myself as I braced for impact. I saw that I was getting closer and closer to an open area next to a huge building. I once again closed my eyes and waited for my death, but instead of hitting the hard dirty floor I landed on something soft.

I opened my eyes and saw that I landed on Naruto.

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry are you ok?" I asked as I got off of him.

"MMHhhmm" was what he answered.

Next thing I knew I had a kunai next to my throat.

"Who are you, where are you from, and what are you doing here?" someone asked behind me.

Now let me tell you now I'm really stupid and didn't register in my head that the person holding the weapon to my throat could kill me so don't be angry at what I said.

"I'm sorry my mom taught me not to talk to smelly strangers." I said.

I heard a chuckle come from mister smelly and he pressed the kunai tighter to my throat.

"You've got a smart mouth, I'll be sure to cut it off." He said.

"Stop" Some Lady said in front of me.

"I think I remember her name" I thought.

"Hey you're Tsunade right?" I asked.

She made a scrunched up angry face and took a step closer to me.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Oh Great me and my big mouth." I thought.

"Umm I'd kinda have to tell you in private without Mister Smelly over here invading my personal space." I said standing stock still.

"Hokage-sama don't listen to her it could be an assassination attempt." Mr. Smelly said.

"In case you've forgotten I'm a skilled shinobi, and Hokage I can take care of this leave now." She said.

"Yes, Hokage-sama." Mr. Smelly grunted out and disappeared as I began to pet my abused neck.

"Let's go" she said as she walked along side me.

We walked into the big building and down the hall. The whole time I could see her watching me from the corner of her eye. When we got into her office I was introduced to her friend Shizune, and was seated in front of her desk.

"Ok this is going to sound really weird but I promise I'm telling the truth." I began.

"How will we know she's telling the truth." Shizune asked.

"Don't you guys have some kind of lie detector or something?" I asked.

"Shizune, go find a Hyugga and bring them here quickly." Tsunade ordered.

"Yes, Hokage-sama" Shizune said as she disappeared.

For some reason we couldn't stop smiling at each other every time we look made eye contact. After two minutes Shizune returned with Neji.

"Thank you for coming Neji, your task is simple please use your Byakugan _(I know I spelled it wrong)_ and tell me if she's lying, everything you hear is to be kept confidential, am I understood?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Neji said as he activated his Byakugan. When I looked into his eyes I almost squealed.

His eyes were a pearly color with little lines in them that looked like veins.

"Who are you, and how old are you?" Tsunade asked.

"My name is Layla, and I'm fourteen." I answered.

Neji nodded.

"What village are you from?" she asked next.

"I'm not from any village, I'm from a different world." I said nervously.

Nejis' eyes widened and he once again nodded his head.

"What do you mean you're from a different world?" Tsunade asked.

"As in not from this world, no ninjas or anything." I said.

"Then how did you know my name." she asked.

"In my world this world is just a TV show, called Naruto." I answered getting even more nervous.

"Neji" Tsunade asked.

"I see no signs of stress she is telling the truth." Neji said.

Tsunade nodded and turned back to me.

"Then what are you doing here?" Tsunade asked.

"I honestly have no clue I was sucked into this world." I said.

"She's lying" Neji said while narrowing his eyes into slits.

"Am not." I said.

"Yes you are." He said.

"Am not." I said.

"Yes you are." He said

"Am not." I said.

"Yes you are" He said.

"Yes I am." I said.

"No you aren't." He said.

"Ha I got you" I said

I didn't hear what Neji was mumbling under his breath but I'm sure it wasn't something pleasant.

Tsunade sighed and mumbled something about kids and said "Is there anything you'd like to rephrase in what you said?"

"UHHH I'm here because I wished I was here" I said.

Neji nodded.

"Why would you wish to be in another world?" Shizune asked.

"My world is full of a bunch of crap, people committing suicide, killing their own families, bombing landmarks and towns, stupid stuff like that, right now I really don't care that I don't know how to get home." I said seething.

"Try wishing you were back at home." Tsunade said with a smile.

"I wish I was home." I said.

We sat there in silence for about a minute and a half until I said "Well that didn't work."

"Ok until we can get you home you're going to be staying here in Konoha, are you interested in becoming a ninja?" Tsunade asked.

I swear I saw Shizune and Neji eyes pop out of their sockets.

"Yes" I answered calmly but inside my heart was ready to pop out my chest and I think Neji saw it using his Byakugan.

"Tsunade are you sure that's a good idea?" Shizune asked.

"She'll be fine, I'll train her myself." Tsunade said smiling.

"Yippee" I said enthusiastically.

Tsunade reached into her drawer and took out a key and a bag. She handed the key to Neji and handed me the bag. When I opened it my mouth opened wide and made a big O.

"That's your allowance for this month, by clothes and weaponry. Neji please take her to the house number on that key." Tsunade said.

"Yes Hokage-sama" Neji said as he deactivated his Byakugan.

"Oh my gosh I get a house too?" I said happily.

Before Tsunade could say a word the door flowed open and Naruto fell on his face.

"Naruto… you know how many times I've told you not to eavesdrop on meetings." Shizune said shaking her head.

"I wanted to know who she was she did after all fall on me." Naruto said while rubbing his head.

"I said sorry." I mumbled with a sad face.

"Oh don't be sad please don't be sad I didn't mean it like that, how about I treat you to some ramen to cheer you up." Naruto asked with a hopeful look in his eyes.

"Sure how about tomorrow?" I asked.

"OK" Naruto said.

Tsunade handed two pieces of paper to me. One was a map of Konoha and the other was the times she would train me.

"You two escort her to her house, you are dismissed." She said as she pulled out a bottle of sake.

~OUTSIDE~

As I was walking between Neji and Naruto I couldn't help but notice all the catcalls I heard. That's when I decided to take a look at myself in the shop windows. I was skinnier but still the same height, my eyes were the same but my hair was now close to my elbows. I still had my curves (which I was happy for) and I was wearing my short shorts (the ones you're only supposed to wear in your house) and a tank top. Now usually I would just cover myself up with a pretty sweater but guess what IM NOT AT HOME ANYMORE. It was sweet how Neji and Naruto kept glaring at any male that dared to look my way but I still felt insecure. So I did something I never did before.  
"Naruto can I have the top of your jumper please, I'm cold." I said (I don't know how I worked up the courage to ask a boy for help but go me).

Naruto seemed to understand what I was getting at and gladly handed his jump-suits top to me. Once I put it on I felt partially decent.

Neji and Naruto waited for me to come out of a clothing store and Neji picked out weapons for me. The `gents carried all of the stuff to my new house which was B-E-A-utiful. They set it down inside and we began to talk about my world. They told me a little about being a ninja and I eventually began to feel as though they were like brothers to me.

When I told them that Naruto was ecstatic while Neji was content.

I said goodbye to my new found brothers, set my alarm clock and went to bed.


	2. ROASTED

_ME LIKEY THESE NEW READERS :D ME NO LIKEY FLAMERS :D_

_Warning: read at your own risk, this story includes random actions of stupidity, curse words, made up words, things that don't make sense to you (I MAY OR MAY NOT EXPLAIN DEPENDS ON MY MOOD), and later on some lovey dovey goodness . ANYWAY LET'S GET ON WITH THE STORY. _

(Layla POV)

_Beep beep beep_

"ARGGGHH" I groaned as I proceeded to throw my alarm clock to the other side of the room.

"It's too early to go to school" I said as I rolled off my bed and onto the floor.

"Hey this isn't my floor" I said as I felt it up.

"Oh yeah I forgot I'm in Naruto world" I thought as I got up and went into the kitchen.

I made myself some eggs and bacon (which Neji, Naruto, and I bought yesterday)

I ate it, took a shower, and got dressed.

My ninja outfit consisted of a blue shirt (that looks like a dress) that ends a few inches above my knees, short shorts (I can't believe they have them here too), silver wrist cuffs (Like Wonder Woman), and ninja sandals (which I hate, but Neji forced me to buy). I grabbed a bag and loaded my kunais (which had pretty blue ribbons on them 'cuz I was bored and shuriken (which I hate, they're ugly stars), I cut myself putting them on there by the way) and pretty fans that I bought (Way smaller than Temari`s).

I put my hair in a ponytail, grabbed the bag, and map of Konoha and left my pretty house. (I felt like hugging it but restrained myself). I took out my map of Konoha and began walking around, I got to the training grounds sat down and waited for Tsunade.

After about six minutes she showed up and began to explain how chakra works. She gave me a scroll that showed hand signs, and told me to try the first one which was shadow clone jutsu. She must've seen how excited I was because she told me to calm down and concentrate.

Let me tell you now I don't care how easy it looks on TV it is no piece of cake. I mean first you got to do it slow to memorize the hand signs, and then you have to put a lot of chakra into it. After twenty minutes though I finally got it.

My twin looked exactly like me. We both squealed and jumped up and down. Tsunade even laughed along with me.  
"Good work, at the rate you're learning you'll be at chunin level by the end of the month, depending on how well you do everything else." Tsunade said.

I hugged her and said "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you"

The next five hours were spent learning more hand signs, learning how to focus chakra into my feet (to climb up trees and to run), learning to focus chakra into my fists (Punching boulders IT HURT A LOT :*( , and how to heal minor scratches (I wasn't advanced enough to learn how to heal big wounds).

"Tsunade I'm not one to complain but I'm tired, can we take a break please" I asked hoping she wasn't like my old slave-driving gym teacher.

"No problem we're done for today, tomorrow we'll review everything and see how you are with your aim." Tsunade said as she helped me up.

"Thanks again, Tsunade see you tomorrow" I said as I picked up my bag and stuffed my new scrolls in it.

We hugged goodbye and I went home to take a shower. After that I left the house in search of Naruto.

I found him arguing with someone I couldn't see and I walked up to them.

"Hey Naruto" I greeted as I stood next to him.

I got a good look at who he was arguing with, it was Kiba but I obviously didn't call him that I acted like I didn't know him.

"Hi" I said to Kiba.

"Hey" Kiba said and went back to arguing with Naruto about how ramen isn't really food.

That's when I saw him, the cutest puppy in the world.

"Aww, is this your puppy? He is so cute" I said as I pet Akamaru.

Kiba stopped his arguing and turned to me. "Yeah, thanks his name is Akamaru." Kiba said as he got a good look at me.

"Hey are you new around here?" Kiba asked as he gave me a grin showing me his fangs.

"Yeah, my name's Layla" I said smiling back.

"Cool, the name's Kiba, where're you from?" Kiba asked.

"Oh ummm" I began _quick make up something use your quick thinking skills._

"She's from where she wants be from dog-breath nobody wants to talk to you, come on Layla" Naruto said quickly grabbing my hand.

"See you later Kiba" I said as Naruto dragged me away.

After a few minutes Naruto stopped and said "That was a close one."  
"Thanks so much, I owe you a few bowls of ramen." I said.

His eyes widened and I swear I saw a weird glint in eyes.

"Can I have some now?" Naruto asked moving around like he had to pee.

"Sure" I said smiling.

That smile was wiped clean off my face once Naruto grabbed my arm, swung me over his shoulder, and jetted off running like hell hounds were at his heels. When we finally stopped I slumped onto the ground as Naruto ordered his **fifteen** bowls of beef ramen and one for me.

The rest of the month kind of went like that, me training, eating ramen with Naruto, occasional visits from Neji (I think he was worried I would kill myself from climbing random trees), playing with Akamaru, and meeting new people such as Gai (Tsunade made him train me in taijutsu), Kakashi (I read **non**-perverted books and discussed them with him),Lee (I was unwillingly assigned his running buddy), TenTen, Ino (such a bitch), Sakura (obsessed with Sasuke talks only about him), Shino (actually a nice guy, I'm not so afraid of bugs anymore), Hinata (she's so sweet !!!), and meeting Mr. I'm too good to give you a second glare Sasuke.

The first time I met Sasuke, I tried to be friendly like I am with everyone I just meet, but the little mofo (Mother F--- well you get the point) flat out told me he didn't need any more stupid fangirls hanging around him, I was a waste of time. So you know what I did?  
Do you know?  
Do you?  
Do you?  
Of Course you do

I told him off and I'm damn proud of it.

This is exactly what I said. (By the way Naruto told me that I looked scary as hell after)

"Do you ever wonder what life would be like if you'd had enough oxygen at birth, you egotistical jerk?" I start off good I know he should have backed down but the idiot didn't get it. He stood up from his little I'm so cool pose and glared at me in the face.

"Is glaring all you can do, calling you an idiot would be an insult to stupid people, I see why most girls are all over you 'cause if they had a face like yours around they'd have the perfect weapon against muggers." I said seething.

"You're that new girl right?" he asked.

"Yeah" I said calming down a little.

"Listen, are you always this stupid or are you just making a special effort today?" he said putting his hands in his pockets.

Oh no he did not just call me stupid.

You know how I just calmed down? **I'm angry again**

I stepped a little closer to him and said "Why don't you do the world a favor and slip into something more comfortable…. Like a coma." I said.

He stepped closer.

"Why don't you just open your mind and shut your mouth, both are empty anyway." He said.

I stepped closer.

"Yeah, yeah, keep talking, someday you might say something intelligent." I said.

He stepped closer.

"When you were born, did they let your Mother out of her cell?" he said.

I stepped closer.

"Sure, I've seen people like you before - but I had to pay an admission..." I said.

He stepped closer.

"From an outsiders point of view, what do you think of the human race?" He said.

I stepped closer closing the gap (we're nose to nose now)

"Just let me get a tissue to wipe the brown stuff coming out of the corner of your mouth, it must be all the shit you're talking." I said.

He must have finally decided to back off because his glare faltered and he backed off.

"Maybe you're not such a waste of time, I'll see you around" Sasuke said as he walked off.

"Not" I mumbled under my breath.

Throughout that whole time Naruto was rolling on the ground with laughter and Kakashi was sitting there staring at me.

He shook his head and mumbled something about teenagers and their imaginations.

I turned around and stomped off home. I swear on the way I saw a glimpse of something red but it disappeared before I could get a good look.

I have a feeling something interesting is going to happen tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

_I've got nothing to say, so let's get on with le chapitre (That's French for chapter if you didn't know)_

_Beep Beep Beep_

"Stupid Alarm clock" I thought as I got up and stretched.

I did the normal morning duties, Bathing, eating, Blah Blah Blah

Since I didn't have training today, I went off clouding watching with Shikamaru.  
Usually he we would sit there for hours but today he said he had to go see some troublesome girl that came from Suna. Like I didn't know who that was, but I let him go.

I went off looking for Naruto but surprisingly I couldn't find him.

I walked around the village and now it was about 1-2:00.

I got bored and gave up. I bought myself a mango smoothie (who knew they had this here?) and sat down in the park. A bunch of teenagers (like myself) were sitting around talking, I decided to be nosy I needed the latest gossip since Ino wasn't around.

"Did you hear, Hokage-sama actually let that freak into our village?" Boy #1 said.

"Yeah I know nobody even wants him here, he should go back to his own village and bother his own people." Boy #2 said.

The group of boys decided to leave and passed by me. That's when I realized something, Boy #2 was Mister Smelly, I could smell his stench from a mile away.

I stared at him for a second, and he seemed to have noticed me too, because he stopped and walked up to me. "Hey I remember you; you were hanging around that Kyubbi freak." Mister Smelly said.

"I remember you too Mister I haven't discovered soap yet, don't call Naruto a freak he's a human being." I said.

"He's a monster he has a demon in him." He said.

"He didn't put it in himself you dip-shit; Naruto is nicest person in the world." I said.

"I doesn't matter, he still an evil monster." He said.

"I dare you to call him a monster one more time, watch what happens to you." I said angrily.

Konoha must be full of idiot boys like Sasuke because this retard obviously didn't head my warning.

He stepped up to my face and looked down to into my eyes.

"The Kyubbi freak is a monster, he could die for all I care." He said.

I focused chakra into my fist and punched him scare in the face. He flew away (it looked way cool by the way; he looked like a bird) into the sky and landed on the ground. I saw blood trickling down his face (from his nose), and he was crying like a toddler who just got their first shot.

"Suck it up you loser" I said as I walked off.

After walking aimlessly around Konoha I finally found Naruto, he was with Gaara.

Apparently Naruto found about how I defended him because once I reached him, he began squeezing me to death.

"Nnnarruto I can't breathe." I said.

He set me down and said "You're the best sister a guy could ever have."

"It was nothing Naruto" I said as I straightened out my clothes.

"I want you to meet someone" he said as he dragged me to Gaara.

(Apparently Gaara was the one that told Naruto what I did.)

"Hi, I'm Layla" I said as I put my hand out for him to shake.

Instead of shaking it he looked at it weird and my hand was incased in sand.

_OOkkkaay _I thought.

Apparently Gaara thought I should be scared because he began smirking an evil smirk (the evil one that looks sexy, not the evil I`m going to kill you one).

"Uhhh you mind letting go its kinda itchy" I said truthfully.

He seemed taken aback at what I said.

He released his sand.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because it's sand, it's all grainy and-"

"No, why did you defend him?" he asked.

"Oh, because Naruto is like my brother from another mister, my best friend in the world." I said as Naruto squeezed/hugged me to death.

"Hn." He said as he crossed his arms.

I suppose Hn must mean whatever. I don't really know but I took it.

"Hey you guys wanna go get some ramen?, my treat" I said.

"dattebayo" Naruto screamed and began dragging me off.

"Hey Gaara hurry up, before Naruto leaves you behind." I said.

"Me too?" He asked.

"Yeah, I did say *you **guys***" I screamed because Naruto was getting kinda far away from Gaara.

He teleported to us using his sand and began running alongside Naruto while I was being dragged along like a ragdoll -_-.

We sat down at Icharuki's ramen stand (I think that's what it`s called) and Naruto ordered his **22** bowls of beef and shrimp ramen, I had the chicken and Gaara refused to order.

"You sure you don't want a drink or something?" I asked.

He turned to me and said "Shut up"  
I was getting ready to say something stupid but Kakashi just had to interrupt me, saying he needed me for something (I wasn't listening). Pssh I bet he was just lying, but he saved me from embarrassment because if Gaara responded I wouldn't have had a good comeback… **for now he was safe.**

"I'll see you later Naruto….. Gaara" I said as I glared at him.

He glared back."Sexy glare" I thought.

"Idiot get your mind back on track, stop staring, and follow Kakashi out of here." I thought as I slowly backed away.

It turns out Kakashi got a new **non**-perverted book for me to read, when he offered me one of his perverted books I told him if he mentioned it one more time I'd scream rape. That seemed to have made shut up and take me out for ice-cream (**NOT LIKE A DATE EWW HE'S LIKE TEN YEARS OLDER THAN ME :( **), he knows ice cream calms me down.

After that I forced him to give me a piggy-back ride to the Hyugga Manor. He dropped me off and disappeared in a puff of smoke. I swear he's going to give me lung cancer.

Hinata's dad isn't the nicest person in the world so I steer clear of him. I found Neji meditating, I decided he hasn't been seeing as much of me as he could so instead of leaving him alone I decided to bother him.

I sat down in front of him quietly.

After a few seconds he sighed. I smiled triumphantly.

"What do you want?" he asked not opening his eyes.

"I wanted to see your pearly whites and those pretty sparkly eyes of yours my good man" I said.

He sighed again and opened his eyes.

"I wanted your pearly whites too" I complained.

"No" he said simply as he got up.

"Please Neji, just one smile." I said getting up too.

"Let's go" he said as he began to walk out of the Hyugga manor.

"Where?" I asked as I followed him.

"Preparation for the Festi-"Neji began

"FESTIVAL IS IN FOUR DAYS" I screamed remembering.

"Yes and you need a-"Neji began once again.

"DRESS AND OR KIMONO" I screamed once again.

People were starting to look at me weird, I wonder why?

"You also need a-"Neji waited for me to finish the sentence.

"What" I asked.

Neji sighed. "A date"

"Really, that's a requirement?" I asked. _That's pretty messed up_

"It is unless you want to look like a loser" Neji said as he stopped in the middle of Konoha where the festival was being held.

"Touché" I said.

**CHAPPY ENDS HERE SORRY **

**PLEASE RATE & REVIEW RIGHT NARUTO?  
NARUTO: RIGHT**

**NEJI: IT'S IN YOUR BEST INTERESTS TO REVIEW.**

**KAKASHI: YOU DON'T NEED TO LISTEN TO HER SHE CAN'T DO ANYTHING.**

**ME: WHO THE HELL INVITED YOU KAKASHI, I`LL SHOW YOU WHO CAN'T DO ANYTHING., IN THE NEXT CHAPPY. :P**


	4. Chickenhead go away!

_**Me: . Kakashi kicked my butt.**_

_**Kakashi: I told you not to try**_

_**Me: I should call the ANBU on you, that's child abuse.**_

_**Kakashi: I'm not your guardian, I can't get charged with that.**_

_**Me: I could say that you were trying to rape me, and I managed to escape.**_

_**Kakashi: If I tried to rape you….**_

_**Neji: If you were trying to what?!?!?! #.#**_

_**Me: ^^ While Neji and Kakashi talk this out (and I laugh like hell) Please enjoy this story.**_

I'm running, I'm running, I'm tripping, I'm tripping, I fell.

I think I hurt my ankle.

Now I'm getting up, not of my own free will.

Sand is around my waist, and it hurts…. A lot.

"Hi Gaara" I said smiling.

"What are you doing?" He asked bringing me up to the roof he was standing on.

"Running away from Sasuke" I said looking around.

He gave me those looks I always get that mean "What the hell are you talking about"

"Elaborate" He said.

"You know about the festival right?" I asked.

I think that made him sad, because sadness leaked over his eyes. He nodded.

"Well Sasukes fan girls are chasing him around Konoha trying to ask him to be their dates for it, and he wants me to pretend to be his date so they'll leave him alone." I said.

"That doesn't answer the question" He said.

"I was running away from him trying to find you." I said.

"Why" He asked.

"Uh… wwwell" I stuttered.

_Pull it together _thought.

Before I took another breath Gaara brought me closer to him.

"Shut Up" he said.

_Oh so we're back to that again _I thought.

"You're going to this… festival with me, am I clear." He said.

I swear I could've jumped for joy if it wasn't for the fact that I was trapped in sand, did I mention it was itchy.

"Crystal Clear." I said excitingly.

"I will meet you there" He said, and then he disappeared.

I stood there thinking about what happened. Then I jumped for joy, and unfortunately fell off the roof, and onto Naruto.

"I'm so sorry, are you okay?" I asked.

"Mhhmmm" He answered.

_Ahhh Déjà Vu, now all we need is Mr. Smelly, too bad he's too scared to come around to play anymore _I thought as I walked away from Naruto.

_I can't help but feel like I'm forgetting something, let's make a list shall we?_

_Things I should remember:_

_#1Get a kimono_

_#2 I'm going with Gaara to the festival_

_#3 ……. What the hell is #3?_

"Sasuke-kun please come back!!!" I heard behind me.

I looked behind me and there it was, a bunch (as in like 50) girls chasing Sasuke, heading right at me.

My neck swooped back the other way and I had momentary whiplash. I sprinted like I never sprinted before away from Sasuke.

I passed by Gai and he said something about how proud he is that I'm practicing what he taught me. Pssshhh whatever. Now that I remembered that I'm supposed to be running from Sasuke let's go over that list again excluding #3 mabye something in there can help me out of this situation.

#1 Get a kimono

#2 Gaara's taking me to the festival

_Bingo!!! _I thought.

I shouldn't even be running I just wasted precious sleeping time running from chicken-head back there.

I stopped and he almost ran into me. I caught my breath and told him I'm going to the festival with Gaara. The look on his face shall be carried with me into the afterlife, he stood there with his face frozen and turning red.

"Rejection" I said as I walked off looking for a candy store (My blood sugar is probably low now).

**Me: Chappy is all done now sorry**

**Neji: …. Things have been taken care of.**

**Me: …. What'd you do to Kakashi.**

**Neji: Nothing you wouldn't do.**

**Me: O_O KAKASHI!!!! ARE YOU OKAY!!!!**

**Kakashi: He burned my book. *_***

**Me: ……………………………………………**

**Kakashi: ……………………**

**Neji: …………………………………………..**

**Me: I'll buy you a new one, here have a cookie.**

**Kakashi: While I'm eating a cookie and she's buying me a new book please rate & review It'll make things go faster**


	5. Can I?

_**ME: Sorry it took so long for me to review, but it wasn't my fault.......**_

_**Itachi: What are you trying to imply?**_

_**Me: Nothing, Nothing, it's my fault that you locked me in my closet because I wanted to go out...... please note the sarcasm**_

_**Itachi: Sarcasm noted, and not appreciated.**_

_**Me: (grumbling) I will not stand for this I am a human being with rights!!!!**_

Itachi: Yes you are a human being, but I took your rights away. 

_**Me: Can you just start the disclaimer.**_

_**Itachi: Lati08, better known as THE CHOCOLATE LOVER, doesn't own Naruto......... but I own her!!!! BACK OFF OR FEEL MY WRATH.**_

_**ME: ITACHI WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THREATENING PEOPLE!!!!!, (sigh) lets just start the darn story before I get locked up again.**_

SHIT SHIT SHIT "I can't believe it, you guys are a bunch of traitoris bitches." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Temari, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, and TenTen CAME OUT OF NOWHERE and KIDNAPPED ME.

I am currently being held hostage in my own home and being tortured with make up, curling irons, and WHAT IN god's NAME IS THAT!!!!! I DON'T EVEN KNOW MAN SOMEONE HELP ME.

I saw Kakashi pass by from the window, I screamed help at him. He looked STRAIGHT AT ME and walked off like nothing happened.

All of this for a festival.  
Temari planned this all out.... devious wyotch.

She actually stripped me down and forced me into the shower (NOT FUNNY/ENJOYABLE) I was scared to death.

Then TenTen and her man handling self came and friggin scrubbed my skin off. NOT COOL MAN NOT COOL.

All the while Hinata is ironing my kimono.... (I'm not so angry at her)

But as soon as I finished with what they called a shower , Sakura and Temari friggin forced me into a chair and they did my eyebrows, nails, and even brushed my teeth (I didn't neglect to notice that the brushed my gums too hard)

Ino did my hair up in a (VEY TIGHT) bun. and they FINALLY LET ME DO SOMETHING ON MY OWN. which was put on the kimono.

I gotta say I really do kinda look good (I"m usually modest but DAMN)

The girls got themselves ready, we exchanged compliments, and headed out the door.

The girls arrived at the festival and they all split up to find their Dates.

I finally have time to freak out....... AHEM................ OMG I'm going on a date with the Sabaku No Gaara, I could faint but I don't roll like that.

Gotta stop hyperventalating. When did I start hypervenalating you ask I don't know but now I can't stop so there.

Maybe I should bail out and fake some kind sickness. NO _mental slap_ This is my first real date **(AN: If you can really call it a date -__-)**

Must act casual, don't be nervous, you won't mess up, you won't mess up, you won't me...

"Let's go" I heard a monotone voice say behind me.

I resisted the urge to squeal and turned around.

Gaara looked absolutely, positively, dare I say it **Sexy**.

The song **Sexy Back **seemed to just ring through my head right now.

He looked me up and down, and I blushed.

He stopped looking at me and walked around me and into the festival while looking at me fromthe corner of his eye.

I knew that was a signal to follow.

All of my nervousness just flushed down the germ infested toilet and I wrapped my arm around his, which were crossed on his chest.

He gave me the "No you didn't look" and I just blushed and continued walking along side him.

On the way to one of the stands we passed by Mr. Smelly and we locked eyes. He quickly redirected his line of vision and didn't look back (HE NOW KNEW I COULD KICK ASS)

Gaara bought a shish-kabob **(AN: I 3 that word)** and wordlessly handed it to me.

"Don't you want some" I asked while almost pushing the shish-kabob into his mouth.

He gave me that look again (the No you didn't look) and took a small bite out of it.

I smiled, and I got that new look again. the" unidentified one"

We continued walking as I occasionally waved at the people I knew

We began passing by a stand and that's where I saw it the most cutest bear I have ever seen in the world.

I guess Gaara noticed my new infatuation and walked over to the stand.

"You want it?" He asked.

I nodded my head like a little child and looked up at him with hopeful eyes.

Here I thought he was going to steal it for me it would've been wrong but sweet all the same.

He actually won it for me, (Playing darts get 16 in a row)  
He handed the bear to me and I hugged it to my chest.

I kissed him on the cheek and mumbled a little "Thank You" out of embarrassment.

We both blushed.

"What was that?" He asked.

What he said next completely threw me off guard.

"A thank you kiss" I said still blushing.

"........What is a kiss?" he asked

"You don't know what a kiss is?" I asked.

"No" he said.

"It's kind of complicated we'd have to go somewhere quiet to talk about it." I said blushing at the thought of us being alone.

I didn't even register when Gaara did the hand signs for us to be transported by his sand.

He set us down on a hill/cliff that had a great view of Konoha.

He put his coat down on the floor and motioned for me to sit on it. I smiled in thanks and he gave me the unknown look again.

"Ok... um a kiss on the cheek is an expression of friendship, and a kiss on the lips is an expression of love." I began.

"Explain..... love" he said gazing into my eyes.

I blushed and looked away " Ummm, well there are different types of love, love for a family member, love for a friend, love for a food, love for that special someone..." I said.

"The last one explain it to me" Gaara said.

"Ok.., love for the special someone that one person in the world that makes you feel wanted, makes you feel complete, the one person you aren't afraid to show your real self to. The one person who understands you, the person who makes your skin crawl in a good way, and who you can't get out your one you feel you have to protect at all costs, who you want to do everything for. And the one you want to spend eternity is your special someone, in simple words." I said.

We were both quiet for a few minutes.

"Layla..." he said softly.

_"He actually said my name" I thought._

I turned to him.

"You know of my past....." He said.

"Yes I do" I said.

"Then why... why don't you run away like the others?" he asked with his head down and his bangs covering his eyes.

I put down the bear he gave me and lifted his head up with both of my hands.

"Because I care" I said.

I saw that same look in eyes the unknown look and he asked me something.

"Layla.....?"He asked.

"Yes Gaara?" I asked.

"Can... Can I kiss you?" He asked.

I almost screamed in his face but I kept myself in check for once.

"Only if I can kiss you back" I said.  
He leaned in and kissed me on the lips.

I almost passed out, out of joy ALMOST, BUT IT WASN"T OVER YET!!!  
I kissed him back, and he wrapped his arms around me and hugged me.

**Itachi: Don't even ask me where she is because I won't tell you, press the matter any further and someone is going to get hurt. Let me tell you now it's not going to be me. The faster you rate and review, the faster the new chapter will be up...... if I feel like letting her make another chapter. I expect to find at least 4 more reviews or else she won't be writing the story anymore that is all .......................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................**

**HURRY UP AND REVIEW (disappears in a puff of smoke)**


	6. You were what?

_**Me :I like this new reader ; D thanks for taking interest in my story.**_

_**Itachi: Hn. **_

_**Me: (sigh) sorry about Itachi everyone he's just mad I'm not giving him kisses right now (even though I really really really want to), please don't ask where I was 'cause I don't even know, I woke up somewhere dark and all I heard was Itachi's breathing.**_

_**Itachi: Hn.**_

_**Me: And the occasional scooping of ice cream I survived off of that sruff for three days.**_

_**Itachi: Lati08 doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters in it except for her OC named Layla.**_

_**Me: Yay sweetie you did it without me telling you to.**_

_**Itachi: (smirks evilly, and takes off running with me) **_

_**Me: AHHHHHHHH I'LL SEE YOU ALL LATER HERE YOU GO!!!!! (throws chapter)**_

After THE BEST kiss I ever had (even though it was my first) Gaara dropped me off at home (he even walked me to my door).

I'm currently laying in my bed with my face on my pillow. (I'm still blushing)  
(sigh) I have to go take a shower now.

I looked up from my pillow and right there standing in my room was Gaara.

"Gaara wwhat are doing here?" I asked as I covered myself up (I was wearing a tank top and shorts) it was a reflex.

"Watching you sleep" he stated like it was a normal thing.

"And…. How many times have you done that?" I asked.

"two weeks now" he stated as he came closer.

I just sat there and he stood there for like three minutes until my stomach growled to break the silence.

"You want some pancakes and bacon?" I asked getting up and putting on a hoodie.

"I don't eat" he said as he followed me out of my room.

"Well you're going to eat today because I don't feel like eating alone" I said as I took out the pans and pancake mix.

I made the pancakes and bacon at the same time and set them on the table.

I handed Gaara a plate and fork and sat down across from him on the island.

He just sat there staring at me, then it clicked he wanted me to eat the food first to make sure I didn't poison him.

"You seriously think I'd poison you?" I asked as I took a bite out of a pancake and a piece of bacon.

"Sorry, I'm not used to this." He said as he began eating.

"Don't worry I get it." I said.

"Hn." He said making a weird face at my pancakes.

I laughed and handed him the syrup.

"Pour it on" I said.

He did it and I was surprised to see that he didn't test it to see if I poisoned it.

"I like it." He said with a little ghost of a smile showing on his face.

"So umm, about last night" I began.

He gulped down a cup of orange juice and turned to me.

"I wanted to know where we stand." I said blushing.

"I love you" He said simply.

"WWHhat?" I asked perplexed.

_(I don't think I heard right) I thought._

"I love you" he said.

"Bbut Gaara you can't possibly love me you don't.." I said.

"Don't what don't know you enough?, don't see you enough?, What?" he asked.

"No, that's" I began.

"Is it that you don't love me back?, because I'm a monster?" he asked his voice getting lower in the end.

"Gaara you know that's not it" I said.

"Then what?" he yelled getting up and pinning me to the wall.

"I think you're confused, I think you just like me not love, I could grow into love but I think we need to date and talk a little more before that happens" I said nervously.

He crashed his lips to mine roughly and walked back to the island.

After a few minutes of silence he broke it.

"Fine, explain this dating." He said.

"Dating is when we get to know each other, holding hands, kissing, hanging out, and not kissing or flirting with anyone else." I said quickly.

"I want to date you, let me" He said.

"I want to too, let me go take a shower then you can take me out on a date if you want." I said blushing.

"Go ahead I'll be here waiting and we'll take a walk in the park?, is that like a date?" He asked.

"Yes, I'll be right back" I said as I walked into the bathroom.

_Yippee I got a real date with Gaara_

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Wait What?

**Me: Itachi and I are having mint chocolate chip ice cream.**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Me: I just wanted to say thanks for reviewing, wa it really good 0.0 I didn't think so I think you're lying to make me feel better.**

**Itachi: (glares,puts down ice cream, and takes out his katana) Would you like them to disappear?**

**Me: No No that's ok I still like their reviews.**

**Itachi:Hn. (puts katana away and continues spoon feeding me ice cream.)**

**Me: On with the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Gaara and I are currently walking through the park. It's such a nice day today and I'm still blushing from his kiss.

(sigh) I feel like a fangirl, but I'm not becuase he's mine HA!  
(cough cough) Wooo sorry about that getting a little paranoid there.

......................... And it looks like I'm not the only one -_-.

It looks like Gaara is trying to strangle some poor guy using his sand because he was looking at me.......

Damn that's all I can say Damn.

I really should stop him before the guy runs out of air.

OOOOOO ice cream I want it want it want it.

"Gaara it's the ice cream man!!!! put the guy down and come on before the ice cream cart goes away!!!!" I said squealing.

Gaara frowned and followed me.

I tried to pay for mine but he beat me to it.

"Gaara you didn't have to" I said.

"You said a part of love is providing and making your loved one happy" He said.

"But I don't want you to spend all your money on me" I said.

"I want to" He said.

I kissed him on the cheek.

We blushed and I grabbed his hand. (AN: Man she's getting brave.)

We passed by Temari and Kankuro.

Kankuro greeted me like this "Hello Layla it's an honor to meet a prestigous and not to mention beautiful ninja such as yourself" and bowed down

I swear it was rehearsed it was friggin' obvious.

I could see a small smirk coming from Gaara out of the corner of my eye.

I felt like saying bad Gaara bad but he's way too cute to do that to.

"Thanks Kankuro it's nice to meet you too but I'm not that great of a ninja and I'm not all that pretty" I said.

"You're far too modest, you were trained by the Hokage and you have like how many guys after you." Temari said.

_Oh yeah I forgot about Tsunade's training, and wait WHAT?!?!?_ I thought.

Gaara growled at Temari and she visibly shook.

"Ummm.. I don't know about that last one but okay." I said getting closer to Gaara (it's getting a little chilly, probably shouldn't have eaten that ice cream)

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Me: Should I end it here?**

**Itachi: (still spoon feeding me)**

**Me: Naw, I want more ice cream, on with the story.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Gaara grabbed my hand and pulled me along without even glancing back at Temari and Kankuro.

I waved a quick goodbye to them and fell into step with Gaara.

"That was a nice little piece of information, it wasn't needed or believed, but still nice." I said.

"Mine" Gaara growled.

I sighed really loud and I'm happy it got his attention.

"Gaara I'm not completely yours" I said.

"How do I make you mine, I'll do anything and everything it takes." Gaara said looking at me with those beautiful eyes.

I blushed and kissed him on the cheek, and he joined me in the blushing.

"We'll get to that later, but right now I have to get to the Hokage Tower, I have to talk to Tsunade." I said.

"Hn" He answered and we continued our walk.

He dropped me off and kissed me on the lips, we both blushed and he disappeared using his sand.

I sighed and immediately sprinted into the Tower and busted into Tsuandes' office.

"AUNTIE TSUNADE!!!!" I screamed as I lunged at her.

I flew over the desk and landed right into her arms, while scattering papers and scrolls, and dropping a bottle of sake.(KINDA DID THAT ONE ON PURPOSE, IT IS NO TIME FOR SAKE)

"Layla you........ DROPPED MY SAKE" Tsunade said as she righted me up on her lap like a child.

"................................................. yes I know but no time to get angry, I have to tell you something of great importance....... I'm dating Gaara and he's my first boyfriend" I said.

She forgot all her anger over her spilt sake.

"SHIZUNE CANCEL ALL OF MY MEETINGS FOR THE NEXT TWO HOURS AND I WANT NO INTERRUPTIONS" Tsunade yelled.

I heard Shizune scream back a "yes hokage-sama".

Tsuande let me get her big boy chair as she closed the blinds and locked the door. She sat down on the desk and had a serious look on her face.

"Spill" She said.

**Me: Whoooo, man that was hard I'm starting to run out of ideas, and I'm starting to gain weight TOO MUCH ICECREAM!!!!!**

**Itachi: Ignore her for now she is going through a sugar rush, rate and review and she'll be back**


	8. It took two months

**Me: Thank you for being so patient with me readers, and welcome new readers, I've got nothing else to say so Itachi please start the disclaimer I sometimes forget to put in.**

**Itachi: Lati08 a.k.a the ChocolateLuvr doesn't own any of the characters except for Layla got a problem with it? then I'm sure you can make an appointment with my katana, I'm sure everything will be resolved then.**

**Me:.......................................... Ok on with the story.**

After explaining what happened between Gaara and I to Tsunade and getting the dreaded sex talk I decided to watch clouds (Yes like Shikamaru) because I was bored.

A huge gust of wind passed me by and I looked up to see Temari heading my way super fast.

_Shouldn't she be like stopping now? _I thought.

"Jump on quick!!" she screamed.

I jumped up onto her fan and we sailed to the outskirts of Konoha where it looked like it was Halloween all the time.

She landed and I busted my butt on the ground.

"Temari what the hel-"

"There's no time just listen to me, Kankuro and I want you to break up with Gaara, he's a danger to you if he loses control of Shukaku he'll torture you or worse, please please just do it I'll even help you skip town so he won't kill you for breaking up with him. We'll pretend some wandering ninja killed you and hide you so he doesn't suspect anything, I love my baby brother to death but-" Temari began.

**"Death? I'll show you death" **Gaara growled from behind her.

I could see pure rage on his face and a little something else but I couldn't tell what it was. I could hear his sand swishing angrily around in his gourd and his hands were clenched at his sides.

**"How dare you try to take her away from me" **he said as his sand flew towards Temari.

I quickly jumped up and pushed Temari out of the way.

**"Move. NOW!!" he said.**

"No" I said calmly.

**"Layla....." **he growled out louder

"She was only trying to protect me, even though I don't need it (insert mini glare at Temari), she was only watching my back, please understand that Gaara it's kinda like when you try to kill guys that bother me or make me sad." I said as I helped Temari up.

"But she was trying to take you from me" Gaara said.

"Like I would let that happen" I said.

"She should still be punished." Gaara said.

"Let me handle that, just please leave her alone for me?" I said with my famous puppy-dog pout.

"Hn." He said and put his sand away.

I went up to him and hugged him and said "Thank you"  
As I was leaving I passed by Temari and said "You will have three funny (to me) pranks pulled on you, watch you're back"

I ran back home and locked the door and window signaling that I didn't want Gaara coming in.\

I was still a little angry at him. He would've killed his own family for me (though that is a little sweer it is still wrong) and I put two and two together and realized that Gaara is always watching me. That's why Temari was in such a rush. He should not invade my privacy like that. Girls need privacy to keep secrets and stuff. How do I know he's not watching me now.

Oh wait he's not he's actually sliding his sand under my window sill and unlocking it. At least I know he isn't hiding in my underwear drawer or something. (Gaara isn't perverted though)

He is currently standing in front of my now open window holding a bag that smells ultra-good at the moment.

As I continue to wordlessly sit on my bed staring at him I can't help but notice he looks a little..... troubled.

"Gaara?" I asked.

"Kankuro ssaid buying dinner for ssomeone is a ggood way to say sorry." he stuttered out without looking at me.

"You didn't have to" I said.

I think if he was a flower he would've wilted.

"But. Thanks I'm really hungry, and I forgive you" I said as I got up and headed towards the kitchen.

He smiled (pure smile) and followed me.

We sat down on (yes on Naruto spilled juice on the chairs) and we began to eat (mostly me) the sesame chicken and rice he brought.

Once we were done and I washed the dishes. I explained a little more about boundaries in a relationship. I told him that if he had anymore questions on the boy role he could go to Kakashi and tell him codeword LBNH (which means Love bird needs help).

It started raining outside and there was lightening and thunder and everything!!!

I was freaked.

So Gaara held me in his arms and whispered things I couldn't hear but they calmed me down anyways.

He was like a pied piper and I was a rat (eww disgusting think of something else) He was like the fish to my ocean, the bird to my sky, everything for anything. and that's when I realized after only two months of dating him. That I loved him.

**Me: HAH I did it.**

**Itachi: I told you.**

**Me: I Know thank you for believing in me, please rate & review or else. #_#**

**Itachi: (Takes out his katana)**


	9. DUN DUN DUN!

**Me: Thanks for the reviews please enjoy this chapter, Itachi start the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Lati08 doesn't own any of the characters in this story except for Layla, Mr. Smelly and his ugly henchmen (which you were introduced to earlier) and other OC. If you flame you die *__***

I decided not to share the piece of information I gathered from the other night with anyone ESPECIALLY WITH GAARA. I mean how do you tell someone you love them? What if he runs away like some of the guys in those soap operas I used to watch. And how do I know I'm really in love? How does he know he loves me? He couldn't have meant it when he said it to me it could've been one of the spur of the moment things- BAM!!!!  
Uhh not again I just walked into another tree. That's the twelth one this week. No wonder Tsunade wants to send me on a mission. She thinks it will get my mind off things. (insert air quotes here)  
Whatever, how is almost being killed supposed to keep my mind off things.

Now I have to worry about my love life and my actual life.

Apparently this mission is supposed to be ultra-dangerous. Pfft. Isn't being a ninja dangerous itself?

This was a bad career choice.  
Back home I was supposed to graduate high school go to college and become a doctor.

Well looks like that plan went down the drain once I flew through the computer.

I remember the first night I came here.

Neji and Naruto witnessed my breakdown. There's one of many things I can't live without: Family.

I try not to think about it but it's hard.

I miss them so much it hurts so now I have three things to worry about.

At least now my parents have one less mouth to feed, I hope their okay and after the first month of me being gone they're happy again.

Time to stop thinking about them tears are starting to fall.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

_(SHE IS NOW LEAVING KONOHA)_

I swear Neji, Gaara, and Naruto had titi fit.

Saying I wasn't ready for a mission on my own yet and BLAH BLAH BLAH I just got here BLAH BLAH BLAH I'm too young and BLAH BLAH BLAH I could die. What the hell were they talking about I've been here for over six months and I just turned fifteen last month. (It's currently April by the way). Anyways they got part of their wish. Kakashi is coming with me. I kind of feel bad for him. If I don't come back alive Neji said he would have no place to hide (and activated his Byakugan to make a scary effect). Naruto said he would make sure his apartment and books would burn down. and Gaara said he would........ (cough) let's not talk about that one.

Kakashi and I have been travelling for about 2 days now. We are out on the border of the Village Hidden in the mist.

I've gotta say this place is really hidden. I know I sound retarded because that's it's name but seriously I can't even see my foot. I have to hold on to Kakashi and follow him through the mist while he uses his Sharingan.

Our mission is to find some guy (whose name escapes me at the moment) and kill him. Simple right?  
Wrong.

He's supposed to have some big army with him.

Apparently we're doing this so that the villages' Raikage (or whatever) doesn't come to his senses and hire the dude to wipe our village out.

That's why this mission is so dangerous, because we've got a village and an army with a new weapon against us.

I'm not really surprised though. Like I said before being a ninja is not the most ideal job ever.

At least I'm a healer too. I'm a ninja and a doctor too. YAY!!! I'm even more special.

OH Looky!!!!! the fog is clearing up.

And behind fog #1 is an army of scary looking ninja. PERFECT!!

fog #2 is an odd looking humongous tank OH HAPPY DAY.

Let's see what Kakashi and I's prize is: A fight to the finish!!!!! (insert applause) Whoopdeedoo let's go have some fun.

Kakashi went left and I went right.

There was a flurry of kunais I just dodged. Since when were my instincts so alert you ask? Well I'll tell ya when I find out myself.

Kakashi's not too far away, I guess it's to make sure I don't die.

This is after all a high ranked mission. I shouldn't have volunteered for it. but the meeting was running so long and I was hungry and I just wanted to leave the Gosh Darned room.

Anywayz back to the scary mission.

At least thirty more kunais just flew past my face. Their lucky I don't kill people. That's another thing about me. I don't think it's my job to take someones life. It's not like I gave birth to their ugly mugs anyway. I just use a poison that's stubbed on my kunai to paralyze them and Kakashi kills them. Or I knock them out. Sometimes when I'm really angry I kill them using the excuse "It was self defense" when I'm guilty.

But back to the fight. It seems way too easy. I mean I get more work defending myself from whenever Konohamaru wants to put purple paint in my hair.

_**BAM!!**_ Ahhh there we go.

The huge machine seems to be spitting out kunais, fire, shuirkens, and kunais with fire. And it goes really fast and supposedly (what I've been told) almost faster than a bullet.

_Scary_ (please notice the sarcasm)

I threw three shurikens at it. And it ricocheted and almost hit me.

Ok time for jutsus.

I did a quick hand seal and unleashed a jutsu I invented (go me!!!)

I call it Bloody Moon Blast.

Its pretty easy and I only use it when I'm already bleeding (saves me the trouble of cutting myself, don't tihnk of it that way I don't cut myself for fun)

I jumped into the air swiped my finger on the cut some guy gave me, did the hand seals, and unleashed it.

An image of a moon appeared and launched itself at the vehicle and destroyed it completely including anyone who got in the way.

Kakashi quickly finished off everyone else and came to stand by me.

"Nice job" he said while handing me a box of my favorite chocolates.

"You know me oh so well." I said.

________________________________________________________________________________________

Time skip~ Kakashi is talking to Tsunade while Layla is looking for Gaara~

I've been looking for him for over 20 minutes.

He said he would be in the welcoming comittee (which consisted of Neji and Naruto)

but he wasn't there.

_Ah here he is _I thought when I saw a rush of sand appear before me.

Once all the sand cleared I could tell something was wrong.

His face was impassive.

"We need to talk" he said.

**Me: DUN DUN DUN. **

**Itachi: Lati08 wants to know what you want **

**She is going to make a story that puts a few of the Naruto characters into the real world. or one for me Itachi.**

**Vote and get back to her please remember to rate and review.**


	10. Heal me

**Me: Hah this stuff is getting harder and harder to write, I wonder when I'm going to have time to write my other stories. (sigh) Oh well, Itachi.......**

**Itachi: ****Lati08 doesn't own any of the characters in this story except for Layla, Mr. Smelly and his ugly henchmen (which you were introduced to earlier) and other OC's. If you flame you die *__***

"Sure, what's up?" I asked while trying to keep my nerves under control.

He softly sighed and began "It's time for me to go back to Suna my father has declared war on Konoha" he said.

That information hit me like how 50 cent was shot nine times.

"W-why?" I asked.

"Reasons I can't explain right now, I have to leave immediately" he said.

"Then what about.....us?" I asked.

"Come with me" he said.

I couldn't even look at him, it hurt so much.

"........... I can't" I said.

"What?" he asked.

"I can't just leave the village they adopted me, cared for me, trained me, they're my family I can't just abandon them without an explanation especially at a time like this." I said still looking at the ground.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

I could hear the anger in his voice.

"Gaara I just don't know.... I can't just come with you what about your father he j-just declared war on Konoha and I'm a Konohan (**AN:** Right that's how you say it?) citizen he'll k-kill me" I said with tears trickling down my face.

I looked up briefly and saw that he agreed with what I just said.

That's it isn't it that's the end of us? He doesn't have anymore ideas.

He grabbed my chin roughly and pulled my face up to his and we stared straight into eachothers' eyes.

Our lips smashed together. And our arms wrapped around eachother. Gripping so tight that I was surprised we could still breathe.

I couldn't think I couldn't even stand. He held me up in his arms and gently put me down once we broke apart.

"I promise I'll be back for you, now listen to me closely... DO NOT LEAVE YOUR HOME, I don't want you getting hurt." He said breathlessly.

"I..."  
"PROMISE ME" he yelled.

"I promise." I said as I reached for another hug.

He hugged me tightly and let me go after two minutes.

"I have to go." he said sadly.

"Promise you'll be back, you won't die on me?" I asked tearing up.

"I wouldn't dare leave you" He said.

At the last second I screamed "I love you" to him.

He disappeared in a whirl of sand. And I busted out crying.

I ran home still sobbing and locked the doors. I left a note for Neji and Naruto saying that I was sick, and couldn't come out.

I sat in the corner of the kitchen on the floor.

Crying until I fell asleep.

I heard screams and yells. And I felt flurrys of chakra spiking up.

But none of that compared to what I was going through right now.  
My heart was tearing from the inside. It felt like I couldn't breathe.

All I could do was wait. Wait until I could heal.

you cannot walk away from love . .

love has the power over human life, the

power to **h e a l** or to _d e s t r o y_.

All I could do was wait for my love to come and heal me.

All I have right now is hope.

Hope that he will return to me.

**Me: Please rate&review.**


	11. This is the last time I'm saying this

**Me: ****CherryBlossom555****, thanks for saying that Itachi and I are a great couple. Finally someone who agrees.**

**Itachi: I find her tolerable.**

**Me: That's Itachi's way of saying he likes you/ won't kill you. Anyways Itachi please begin the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Warning: read at your own risk, this story includes random actions of stupidity, curse words, made up words, things that don't make sense to you (I MAY OR MAY NOT EXPLAIN DEPENDS ON MY MOOD), and later on some lovey dovey goodness . Lati08 doesn't own any of the characters in this story except for Layla, Mr. Smelly and his ugly henchmen (which you were introduced to earlier) and other OC. If you flame you die **

3 weeks, 5 hours, 34 mintes, and 20 seconds. That's how long I've waited for Gaara to come back for me.

The war against Suna was called off for some reason.

At least that's what Neji told me. I listened to Gaara and stayed inside my house until everything was over.

I'm still scared to death. What happened to Gaara? Did he die is he ok? He would've at least written a letter.

No.

I need to stop thinking that.

He **PROMISED** he would live **PROMISED **he would come back for me and he **PROMISED** we'd be together.

I haven't been able to bother people (which I enjoy doing) lately I just don't feel up to it.

Everyone comes over my place at least a few times a week to say hi. I guess they noticed I was missing.

Naruto brings half a bowl (because he ate the other half) of ramen for me to eat, because sometimes I forget to eat.

Neji just sits there with Naruto staring at me. I was waiting for him to yell. Or something.

But Nothing.

Like my heart.

**"WILL YOU JUST STOP IT?" **Naruto screamed out of nowhere.

"What?" I asked stupidly.

**"HE FUCKING WANTS YOU ALIVE AND OKAY, WHAT DO YOU THINK HE'D SAY IF HE SAW YOU NOW?" **he screamed again.

I sniffed myself and said "To take a shower?"

Neji and Naruto smiled.

"What?" I asked.

"Your sarcasm is leaking through your sadness." Neji said.

"Hm. Really didn't notice." I said as I walked into the bathroom and shut the door.

After I was done taking a shower I walked out and put on clothes.

Once I was done I sat down across from Neji and Naruto.

"Your going out." Neji said calmly.

"No I'm not" I said.

"You don't have a choice we're kicking you out." Naruto said.

"What?!?! you can't kick me out of my own house." I yelled.

Neji stood up and walked over to me.

"We just did" he said as he and Naruto pushed me out the door.

"Fine whatever" I said as I walked off.

I just walked not really caring where I went. All I could think about was Gaara.

I briefly came out of my reverie and noticed I had walked all the way to the spot where Gaara first kissed me. You know what else I just noticed? I was holding the bear he bought me at the festival this whole time. I don't think I ever put it down.

I sat down and looked off into the sunset.

TenTen said I should give up on him and find someone else, but even if I wanted to I could never forget Gaara.

Not the way he held me when I cried, not the way he kissed me, not the way he shook his head whenever I did something clumsy or stupid (even though everyone does that one) he smiled with me when no one was around, and definitely the way he said I love you.

I love him. It's definite I know it now.

Why couldn't I realize it sooner?

He should've known.

What if he's dead? And he didn't know.

My love might be gone forever and he didn't know that I loved him.

I'm the stupidest bitch in the world.

_______________________________________________________________________________

Apparently I fell asleep on this hill. I wonder why no one came looking for me.

I guess it's time to go see Tsunade again.

She makes me go see her daily.

I'm walking extra slow to the Hokage Tower.

And guess who I pass by....... Nope not Gaara........ .

"Bitch, watch where the hell your going." he screamed at me.

I didn't say anything I don't have the will power I'm tired and hungry.

"Are you deaf I just told you to move out my way." he screamed again.

I just stood there.

"Hah haven't seen the monster around in a while did he leave you? oh wait let me guess did he rape you?" he screamed and laughed.

That's when I cracked. He could insult me all he wants while I'm tired/hungry.

But when he insults Gaara he's in for a whooping. And since I'm tired/hungry he get's an extra beating. He's about to be in aworld of pain in about 3.9 seconds.

I put the panda-bear through my shirt so it's head was sticking through the top and gathered chakra into my fist.

Let me tell you in these past 3 weeks, 5 hours, 34 mintes, and 20 seconds I haven't been using my chakra so I have **A LOT** built up.

I punched him in the gut. And blood squirted out his mouth and landed on my boot.

**"NOW LISTEN HERE YOU MOTHER F-ING BASTARD THIS THE LAST TIME I"M GOING TO SAY THIS DO NOT INSULT MY FRIENDS!!!!" **I screamed angrily as he cried.

I turned him onto his back and I focused chakra onto my foot.

"And look at what you did to my boots." I said as I stomped on his groin.

He let out a blood curdling scream but it was as if I didn't even hear him.

I picked him up by the collar of his shirt and brought him to eye level.

He was still crying.

"Stop crying you wimp, I'm not going to kill 'ya" I said as I dropped him on the ground extra hard.

I stepped on him (instead of over him) and continued on my way to the Hokage Tower.

I opened the door and my way straight to her door. But was stopped by Shizune.

"U-um you can't go in there not just yet" She said.

"Is she in a meeting?" I asked boredly as I petted the bear hugged close to my chest.

"Yes you're allowed to go in there, but not like that." She said as she pulled leaves out of my hair.

She looked at the blood on my boot sighed and wiped it off with napkin.

She straightened out my clothes.

And ushered me into the room with a smile on her face.

I quirked an eyebrow and opened the door.

There I saw Temari, Kankuro, **AND GAARA.**

"GARRA!!!!" I screamed as I ran super (never ran that fast in my life) fast to him.

He met me half-way and had his arms out for me to jump into.

"You came back" I sobbed out as he repeatedly kissed my cheeks.

"I promised you didn't I?" He said.

I nodded and that's when I noticed it.

What he was wearing.

kage robes and matching hat.

That could only mean one thing.

Gaara became Kazekage of Suna.

He noticed me staring and kissed my lips.

He whispered in my ear that he did it for me.

There was another thing I noticed too that he teleported us to hotel room.

"You've been driving me crazy." He said softly.

I involuntarily shivered.

"Your smile, your smell, your taste, they've always bothered me." He said into my ear.

I lightly moaned as he nibbled my ear. **(AN: Damn I'm good)**

"But what bothered me most was when you said you loved me" He said.

I gasped.

"Y-you heard that?" I asked as he held onto me harder.

"Yes" He said as he captured my lips.

His moved against mine quickly moving faster and faster. And getting harder too.

He pushed me down onto the bed. And he hugged me.

I knew he wouldn't try to do **IT **he knew I wasn't ready.

We just laid there kissing and touching 'till 5:00 a.m.

I had finally been healed.

We healed eachother.

Before I fell asleep he said he would take me to Suna. Said that He and Tsunade became allies.

He hugged my bear and I and kissed me to sleep.

I went to sleep with a smile on my face.

In his arms.

**Me: Not my best work but it's read-able, no?**

**Itachi:............. Rate and Review (gets ideas from the story), (picks me up and runs off)**


	12. Time to say goodbye

**Me: Thanks for reviewing everybody, luckily Itachi let me out early for ... (cough cough) good behavior I guess you could call it.**

**Itachi: It was surprisingly enjoyable with the short time we had.**

**Me: Yeah........... (is reminiscing.)  
Itachi: (advances behind me)**

**Me: OKAY I'm gonna go run away now here's the new chappy. (sprints away)**

**Itachi: (Runs after me)**

When I woke up I was still in Gaara's arms and while Temari was moving around my room packing my things in an overgrown suitcase.

I laid in Gaara's arms for about five minutes just watching Temari move across my room, until Gaara finally noticed I was awake.

"You're awake" he said softly as he shifted me in his arms.

His kage robes& hat were laying on the side of my bed.

I rolled off and slowly sat up.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We're preparing for our departure to Suna" he said.

"You're already leaving, you just came back" I asked sadly.

He lightly chuckled and stroked my cheek.

Which I was pretty embarrassed about, because I'm sure I had morning breath.

"No, did you forget, I'm taking you to Suna." he said

Everything clicked and I rushed off into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later. I came out refreshed and in a towel.

Gaara was just standing there staring at me.

"U-um Gaara do you mind leaving, until I change?" I asked while hiding myself behind the door.

He continued to stare at me blankly.

"Temari has taken all of your clothes, but I took the liberty of buying you a kimono, I've set it on your bed." He said.

"Thanks." I said as he passed by without looking away.

"Don't keep me waiting" he whispered in my ear.

I blushed harder and slammed the door behind him.

I put on my underwear applied lotion, you know the works, and I got a good look at the kimono.

It was baby blue much to my enjoyment, and was made of silk, there was no extra robe underneath the top (I guess because Suna is hot? 0_0) Anyways I put it on and looked at myself in the mirror.

I put a few pins in my hair to keep it up and put a rose in it. (Just because it looked lonely on my dresser.)

I put on the white light blue knee high socks left on my bed. And looked for shoes.

Perfect.

There weren't any.

I walked down to the front door.

"Gaara I can't find any shoes." I said once I saw him.

He walked over to me, and picked me up bridal-style.

"There's no reason for your feet to touch the ground, I'd be more than happy to carry you wherever you go" He said.

"Gaarraaaa" I whined trying to get him to put me down but he didn't relent.

He put me in a carriage and we began to drive towards the Hokage Tower.

Everyone I knew, well everyone that I actually cared about, was there.

To say goodbye.

I won't cry I refuse to cry.

One at a time everyone came to the carriage and hugged me.

Naruto was balling and I couldn't help but do it too.

Neji gave me a soft hug and held on for long time.

My two precious brothers. I promised to come back to visit them soon.

After we drove off out of Konoha and I cried for real in Gaara's shirt.

He let me stay there 'till it was dark, and I fell asleep.

Dreaming about what life will be like in Suna

**PLEASE RATE & REVIEW**


	13. First Day

**Me:(SO TIRED) I just got a new bunny its a girl ^^ Shes a handful, and she takes a lot of time to take care of. And That's probably why Itachi hates her. Sad really ain't it? ^_^**

**Itachi: Little piece of..**

**Me: Whoa ok time to start the chappy.**

The carriage came to a hault and a new shock of nervousness came over me. I didn't know anybody here except for Gaara, Kankuro, and Temari. How do I introduce myself, will I make a good impression? Wait hold up wait a minute, let me put some chicken in this.

Where did all of this come from? I hang around Sakura too much. I'm never supposed to care about what people think of me. I'm supposed to be chillin like a villain.

I'm the Duchess of trouble.

The princess of nice.

And the queen of Bitches.

No one worries me this much except for Gaara.... and Naruto..... and Neji well you get the point.

I convinced Gaara to let me walk, even if I'm only wearing socks. It's not like anyone will be able to see my feet the kimono is too long. We were born without shoes so there's no problem walking around like that Ok?Ok.

Gaara got out of the carriage and outstretched his hand towards me. I grabbed it and he gently pulled me out.

I looked out into Suna and there was a long line of people stretching to who knows where.

They all stood together not looking at me. They were looking straight ahead. Like Soldiers.

Gaara tugged me and we began to walk past the long rows of people. It was eerily quiet, no one spoke a word.

A bright red ball bumped into my leg and I bent down to pick it up.

Everyone froze.

Of course I thought that was wierd. All their eyes locked onto me. I felt like I was in a scary movie.

Whatever it's not the first time I've ignored someone before there's no sense in stopping now.

I stood up straight with the ball in my hands and saw a cute little boy with blue eyes standing in front of me.

He looked scared for some reason.

I know I'm ugly but gosh this kid looked like I just shot his dog.

"Here you go" I said with a smile.

I guess my smile softened him up a bit because he smiled and took the ball.

"Thank you, pretty lady." He said and ran off.

Kid was sweet. He called me pretty. I like him.

I blushed and went back to Gaara's side.

He took my hand in his and we continued walking.

I could hear whispers behind us, I knew to ignore them, let them say what they want to say now, later they wouldn't get the chance.

Gaara and I kept walking and I couldn't help but remember how I attract the sun. Hah my chocolate skin will soon turn to burnt charcoal. I want a kage hat now. I wanna steal Gaara's. Ooo I think Gaara can read minds because he just put it on my head. I smiled at him. And he squeezed my hand. That's our signal for whenever we're around people he wants to smile but he won't. Men. Ridiculous Men.

We walked into a mansion (I'm assuming it's his) and damn is it big.

I need a map to get around this place. I swear I'll get lost.

Halls Halls and more halls. We're in the foyer now, it's bigger than my old house. Ain't that a shame?

An old woman was standing in there. She was obviously waiting for us.

"Kazekage- sama" She said and bowed.

"Yuriko, this is Layla you will treat her with the proper respect she deserves am I clear?" Gaara said.

"Yes, Kazekage-sama" she replied.

She bowed to him.

Then she turned and bowed to me.

"Good, you are dissmissed" Gaara said.

She bowed again and walked away.

"Wow that was awkward" I said once I was sure she was gone.

Gaara smirked and said "You'll get used to it."  
I smiled and together we walked to his office.

It was beautiful, well except for the piles and piles of papers all over his desk.

He sat me down onto a chair and walked over to his desk.

"I just have to finish a few more papers and we'll be free" He said as he sat down and took out a pen.

"No prob" I replied.

He nodded and began signing papers. After 20 seconds I lost interest and began tapping my nails on his desk.

He stopped writing and looked up at me from his papers.

I also stopped.

"What?" I asked.

He just chuckled and mumbled "nothing"

I sighed and looked away from him.

Sometimes Gaara makes no sense. (sigh) that's why I love him.

Oh My gosh I sound like a love sick puppy.

I need chocolate. Or icecream. Chocolate icecream mmmmm.

"Yuriko" Gaara yelled out.

She came sprinting in, bowed, and said "Yes Kaze-Kage-sama"  
"Get me a bowl of rocky road icecream" He said.

"Yes Kazekage-sama" She said and ran off.

"Omg can you read minds?" I asked.

He laughed.

"I'm serious tell me how you knew what I wanted" I asked.

"That's my little secret koi" He said.

"Secret my butt, and stop calling me koi I don't even know what that friggin is" I said as I crossed my arms.

"It's a fish" He said.

"Are you trying to say I look like a fish?" I asked.

He laughed again.

At this time Yuriko popped back in. Damn she's fast.

"Here you go, Kazekage -sama." Yuriko said.

She wasn't even out of breath. Damn.

I go up and down the steps twice and I'm huffing and puffing.

"Thank you, you can go now." Gaara said once she handed him the bowl.

She bowed to us and left.

He patted his lap and smiled.

I know what he's doing, he wants me to sit in his lap like a baby.

"I'm not a baby, I can sit in a big girl chair." I said while pouting.

"If you don't do it I won't give you the ice-cream." He said while smirking (a semi-evil smirk)

My face looked like this. :[

I always make that face when I'm thinking.

"Don't think too hard." Gaara said.

I scowled at him.

He slowly brought up a large spoonful of the iceream into his mouth.  
"MMMMmmmm" He mumbled out.

That's it I snapped.

I lunged over his desk and onto him. Surprisingly the chair he is sitting in stayed upright.

We laughed and he began spoon feeding me.

A few minutes later he was walking me to his room. I didn't even know we spent that much of the day in his office.

"Sleep" He said as he took off his kage robe.

"Is this your room?" I asked.

"Yes." He simply replied.

My cheeks puffed up while trying to do the math. (I don't like math)

Gaara-Clothes in front of me= Hot Boy

Me-Clothes in front of Gaara= Awkward for me in a bed

All this makes a new problem.

Hot Boy + Awkward for me in a bed= Total Embarrassment

"Uh shouldn't I sleep somewhere else?" I asked.

"No." He replied simply as he took off his under shirt.

And when I got a good look at his abs I almost fainted right there. And I AM NOT THE TYPE TO FAINT FOR NO REASON.

He was built. And I mean BUILT.

Man he was so hot you could cook eggs on him, but you wouldn't do that because he's so hot!!  
My mouth was wide open I knew but I was in such a daze that I couldn't close it.

Damn.

Just Damn.

Never have I ever, seen such a fine man.

This is going to make it even harder for me to sleep.

"Um Gaara don't you think this is just a teensy bit inappropriate?" I asked.

He looked at me then turned towards the bed with confusion leaking through his eyes.

"No." He answered simply again.

He slowly laid down into the bed and put his head down on one of many of the pillows.

He looked positively........... you know there isn't a word to describe it.

"Come on." He said.

**Me: CLIFFHANGER!!!, HAHAHAHAHA I'm so evil, I know every one hates those.**

**Itachi:..................................REVIEW NOW!!!!!**


	14. First Night Pt1

**Me: Wow it didn't take long for you all to review, thanks for reviewing now Itachi won't go crazy with my complaining. **

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Me: (sigh) I see we're back to the one word answers.**

**Itachi:………….**

**Me: Itachi and I are kind of in a fight. I'm so sad. Anyways here you go.**

I took my time to make my way over to the bed. The way Gaara was following my movements with his eyes was embarrassing, and I was blushing like I came down with a fever.

As soon as I sat down on the bed he moved himself closer to me.

"Lay down." He said quietly.

I don't know why but I did what he said and lied down.

He moved even closer so that he was towering over me.

He slowly began reaching for a kiss, while keeping eye contact with me.

We zoned in on each other and our lips lightly touched. Such a little thing brought a huge shock between us.  
He reached in for another kiss but was interrupted when we heard a thump.

"Oh My Gosh Gaara, I didn't know you'd actually do it, awww man." Kankuro said as he began laughing.

Gaara stood up and I stood up with him.

"I hold and you punch?" I asked.

He nodded and evil smiles came over our faces.

Kankuro stopped laughing and ran out of the room, with us hot on his heels.

We ran around the mansion for three minutes before he 'magically fell down the stairs.' **(AN: More like she pushed him)**

I held him as Gaara punched him five times before Kankuro caved and I let him go. I stepped over him and said sweetly "G'Night Kankuro".

Gaara grabbed my hand, and muttered a quick "I better not see you in my room ever again." to Kakuro and led me back to his room.

When we got back I took a LONG shower and put on the skimpy slumber-wear Temari bought at this store that looked exactly like Victoria's Secret.

She's such a meanie.

But I've got no choice I've got nothing else to wear.

I looked like a frigging hooker.

My cleavage was practically falling out. (By the way this is a two piece.) So the bottom looked like real booty shorts, it was hardly covering (excuse my language) my ass.

It was blood red (Gaara's fave color) The top **ALMOST **reached my stomach. I was self conscious before but now…. Now was just DAMN I HATE TEMARI.

I opened the door just a crack and peeked out to see what Gaara was doing. My eyes were met with abs (GOURGEOUS Abs at that) I looked up slowly to see Gaara looking at me.

"Are you coming out?" He asked.

"Why do you have to do the doo?" I asked.

"No." He said.

"Then do you have to tinkle?" I asked.

"No" He replied.

"Uhhhhh" I said.

"Out" He said.  
"But-"  
"Out"  
"Gaara-"

He didn't wait. (impatient sexy man.) He pulled me out of the bathroom. He pulled too hard and I flew onto the bed. Perfect landing. On my buttocks. When I looked up he was staring straight at me. Looking up and down my body. My face felt like it was on fire.

He turned off the lights. I could've sworn I just heard him lock the door. OH SHIT!!!!!!  
I attempted to get under the covers, but alas Gaara got to me first. His lips began trailing from my lips to my shoulder and-

**ME: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Itachi: R&R or else -_-**


	15. AN

**Me: HEY PEOPLE (AKA MY FANS) If you love me (or my story) you'll read my other one Destined Love That Binds. Please tell me what you think and sorry I didn't update this one yet. :D**


	16. First Night Complete

**Me: Thanks for reviewing everyone, and yes Itachi is angry at me. For a stupid reason I might I add.**

**Itachi: It's not a stupid reason -_-**

**Me: There's no reason for me to apologize.**

**Itachi: Yes there is.**

**Me: No there isn't.**

**Itachi: I'm not having this childish fight with you, you need to agree to my terms.**

**Me: You're just mad that the mailman talked to me. **

**Itachi: Let's not talk about this now, here's the next chapter.**

**Me: Hey I'm not through with you yet. #_#**

His lips began trailing from my lips to my shoulder and his hands were either holding me in place or keeping my hands above my head. By now I was breathing heavily, like I just did a warm up run with Gai-sensei.

"G-Gaara" I managed to let out of my mouth.

"Shhh don't worry" He said.

My mouth kept shut as he felt me up.

My body felt like it was on fire, and I didn't want it to stop.

My darn teenage hormones are going crazy.

He was getting lower, he was now kissing my stomach, and my teenage self conciousness was quickly rising.

I slipped one of my hands out of his one, and began trying to cover myself up, while failing miserably.

The night went on like that the whole time. We 'explored' eachothers' bodies. Yes we ONLY explored. I didn't need to be getting preggers people, get your mind out of the gutter.

We fell asleep in eachothers' arms, and I woke up with him staring at me.

I immediately started blushing, remembering what I...... discovered last night. (And let me tell you something what I discovered was pretty big.) **(AN: This was so embarrassing to write) **  
"You were beautiful" He said as I buried my head in his neck. I inhaled his **manly **smell as he hugged me tighter. We were kinda still naked 'cause he threw our clothes far off on the other side of the room, in his haste. And I threw his boxers over there too. (Couldn't help myself).

"Breakfast" He whispered in my ear.

I hadn't even noticed my stomach was growling.

He got up (much to my dismay) and picked up his boxersand put them on. Then he went into one of his drawers and got me one of his t-shirts.

I put it on, I already knew why Gaara wanted me to put it on. There are three valid reasons.

#1 Because he wouldn't want me to walk around the Kage mansion in that skimpy (whatever you wanna call it) 'cause Kankuro would see me  
#2 Because he ripped it off me last night.

And #3 (which isn't a real reason) Is because I look totally great in his giant T-shirt.

See what Gaara does to me? He makes me vain.

Temari made us breakfast (which Gaara threw away before I could pick up the fork) but nobody ate it of course.

Instead for breakfast, we had scrambled eggs, French toast, bacon ( BACON GEWD), and blueberry pancakes. Courtesy of a random maid.

After we ate we took **separate** showers, Gaara was trying to take a shower with me. (I know what you're probably thinking girls ARE YOU FUCKIN CRAZY yes I know you'd take the shower with a naked Gaara but I think I'd pass out and drown if I saw him naked again.)

So after all that we went out into the town, for some fresh (sandy) air. People of course were staring at us, but I ignored them and ate ICECREAM!!!! That Gaara bought for me. He took me to a local park where a few of the kids scattered when we walked by. One of the kids began screaming at Gaara and threw a rubber ball at him. (which I kicked away) I could almost feel Gaara's mood drop into the deep bottomless pits of sadness. I squeezed his hand in reassurance, he smiled but I don't think it worked much.

Time for LAYLA'S ULTIMATE MAKE GAARA LAUGH MISSION PLAN A

I let go of his hand and threw my ice cream cone into an unsuspecting passerby's face. The man didn't see where it came from so when he turned around I pointed at the kid that threw the ball at Gaara. The man began yelling at the kid and chased him out of the park.

I smiled at my work and looked at Gaara. He had a small smirk on his face. 'Not good enough' I thought.

I grabbed his hand and continued walking.

I walked into the bazaar with Gaara in tow. Of course we didn't get lost in the throng of people because they moved out of the way.

"Excuse me sir, do you have any rotten eggs?" I asked. The man looked at me like I was crazy.

Like I've never gotten that look before.

After two minutes of him still staring at me like an idiot I snapped my fingers in his face.

"Excuse me can I get some service here? I asked you a question." I said.

"Ah…uh yes yes we do." He said.

After a few moments of him just standing there I got annoyed again.

"So are you going to go and get them?" I asked.

"Oh yes sorry miss." He said as he turned around.

"Oh and sir do you have any tomatoes?" I asked.

"Y-yes miss" He replied.

"You can add that to the list too, I'll be back to pick them up in a few minutes, and thank you." I said as I grabbed Gaara's hand and continued walking.

Along the way I bought (more like Gaara got for me) four poles, two big pieces of wood, and six jars of yellow paint.

**(AN: Try and tell what she's going to do with it all before you read on)  
**We dropped all of it off at the Kage mansion and went to pick up the rotten eggs and tomatoes. After that we went back to the Kage mansion and I began my work.  
"Hey Gaara can you do me a favor." I asked.

"What?" He asked.

"Can you not… be here right now? I wanna do this alone so it can be a surprise." I said.

"Hn." He said as he walked off.

I immediately grabbed the giant pieces of wood and set them down in front of me. I grabbed two of the jars of paint and took out one of my kunais. I popped the tops and dipped my kunai into it. I painted them yellow and used a wind jutsu I learned to dry them. Next I made four holes in the corners of both of them. I connected them using the poles, and secured them. I then set the remaining jars of paint in the side of the crate I got the rotten eggs in. Then I emptied the tomatoes into the same crate and set it into my makeshift slide-tent-thingy.

I was too lazy to go find Gaara so I stood at the bottom of the stairs and drew in a deep breath.

"GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAA!!!" I yelled.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT????????" He screamed back.

"CCCCCCCCCOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMEEEEEEEEE DDDDDDOWWWWWWWWWWWNNNNNNNNNN HHHHHHHEEEERRRRRRREEEEEEEEE!!!!" I replied.

"WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHHYYYYYYYY?" He screamed.

"BECAUSE I'M DONE NOW" I screamed.

"WHAT?!?" He screamed.

"BECAUSE I'M DONE NOW" I screamed again.

"WHAT?!?!?" He screamed.

"JUST GET YOUR ASS DONE HERE!!!!" I screamed.

Things were quiet for a few seconds before he calmly came down the stairs.

When he was directly in front of me I grabbed his hand.

"Now, let's go have some fun." I said.

**Me: Please Rate&Review I'll update soon.**


	17. SEATBELT WHERE ARE U?

**Me: Thanks for your reviews they made me smile :D, now Itachi please start the disclaimer.**

**Itachi: Hn..... Lati08 doesn't own the Naruto characters, because if she did she obviously wouldn't be here writing for others' enjoyment. **

**Me: What would I be doing then, Itachi?**

**Itachi: Probably swimming in a pool full of chocolate milk or money. **

**Me: Hahaha you know me so well.**

The first day I came to Suna, I couldn't help but notice how the Kage building was towering over Suna. Another thing I couldn't help but notice is how the large building would be perfectly angled to become a slide. Which is what I intended it to be.

But as Gaara and I were hauling my contraption to the roof I began to wonder. Will I get in trouble? Is it even possible for the Kazekage's girlfriend to get into trouble? Let me reflect on that for a moment.......................................................................................... Ah who the hell cares.

When we got to the roof I think Gaara finally realized my plan. He moved over to the edge of the building to look down at Suna and looked at me with a wierd expression.

"Do you know how high up we are?" He asked.

"No, and don't tell me, I'm not even going to look down until we're sliding." I said.

"We can't slide down the roof it seperates." He said.

"I am fully aware of that, that's where you come in." I said smiling.

He nodded and used a lot of sand to cover the roof tops.

I pushed the slidy thingy to edge and got on.

We attracted quite a crowd. People were gawking at the amount of sand used on the Kage tower, and pointed fingers at Gaara and I.

The kids were laughing and cheering us on. Fear gripped me unfortunately. I mean seriously everyone looked like ants from up here. Gaara got on, and I could almost feel him shaking in anticipation... or maybe that was me shaking out of fear.

Behind us sand ninja appeared from the stairwell.  
"Kazekage-sama please get away from there you have paperwork to do." One of them said.

Gaara's eyes narrowed into slits as he poised his leg ready to push us.

"No more **PAPERWORK**" He said.

Damn he spat out Paperwork like it was a curse. I should use that sometime PAPERWORK You or You're such a PAPERWORK...................... no... no nevermind that's not going to work.

The ninjas lunged for us but Gaara was faster and we went sliding down the edge.

I screamed and grabbed onto Gaara's arm. The crazy boy was LAUGHING yeah you read right LAUGHING. WHY DID I BUILD THIS THING AGAIN?

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH JJESSUSS HELP MEE!!!!." I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Gaara laughed even louder and put his arms in the air.

"WHY WHY GOD WHY DIDN'T I INSTALL SEATBELTS?!?!?!" I screamed.

Gaara looked behind us and saw that ninja from the roof were following us.

He raised his hand to get rid of the sand but I stopped him.

"Use this instead." I said with a devious smile as I handed him a rotten egg.

He smirked back and threw it straight into ones face. The guy fell and began tumbling down. We put him on the slidy thingy 'cause we couldn't just let him fall to his death.

"GAARA YOU GET THE EGGS I GET THE TOMATOES!!" I screamed.

"RIGHT!" HE screamed back.

The other ninjas were gaining on us, while the one we caught was holding onto one of the poles for dear life.

"READY?" He yelled.

"AIM." I yelled back.

"FIRE!!!" We said together as we unleashed the rotten nastiness of tomatoes and eggs.

The last three ninja were dragged over to us by Gaara's sand and held onto eachother.

Gaara was still laughing but now he had tears in his eyes. We were getting closer and closer when I realized another thing I forgot to get for my plan.

"GAARA I FORGOT TO GET A LANDING PAD!!" I screamed out in fear.

Everyone on my ride looked at me then screamed (except for Gaara).

The villagers grabbed the kids and moved out of the way so that they wouldn't get crushed.

"OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD I CAN'T BELIEVE I'M SAYING THIS BUT OHMYGAWDOHMYGAWD!!!!" I screamed as I held onto Gaara.

"DON'T WORRY!!" He yelled.

We looked into eachothers' eyes and leaned in to kiss but were stopped when we heard terrified screams behind us.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!!!" The ninjas screamed.

Gaara used his sand to make a big landing pad. I kissed him. My sweet sweet smart smart boyfriend.

We flew off the edge of the sand and into the landing (sandy) pad. We all screamed (including me) except Gaara... he was still smiling.

The sand Gaara used was surprisingly soft and not scratchy at all.

We were all laying there on our backs while the damn contraption was off on the side.

I jolted up ,though, when the crowd began cheering and the kids began asking Gaara if they could go next.

Gaara looked surprised that they were actually talking to him, that one kid I got into trouble was even there and he APOLOGIZED for calling Gaara a monster.

Gaara addressed them quickly and leaned over to pick me up into his arms.

"I love you" He said as he kissed me.

"I love you too." I said.

My heart was hammering when we landed but now it was goin' freakin crazy now that he kissed me.

**Me: PLEASE R&R and I'll update soon.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Me: Sorry I haven't updated in a while everyone. My computer died again. .-_-.**

**Itachi: It's because she downloaded too many songs.**

**Me: Tattle-teller. :{**

**Itachi: Hn.**

**Me: Well anyways here you go.**

So after all that stuff with my makeshift roller-coaster happened, one of Suna's famous architects stopped by and congratulated me on my work. He said I did such a good job that if I had the right tools I could make my own theme park. So….. I did.

It gave me something to do while Gaara was filing papers. It didn't take long for Gaara to fill out order form papers and such because I kept sneaking it to the top.

I got my own team to help me out this time, and I actually got real metal and plastic and whatever the hell else you use to make roller coasters.

It took me a month and a half but it was finally done. Other villages heard about our theme park and people began to swarm into Suna. Sunas money tripled in size, and we traded more with other villages. Alliances were formed which was good………….. Except for the fact that Gaara had to keep leaving Suna to go make deals.

Thus the depression started. Yeah…. It wasn't nice. Imagine Frankenstein's wife. Good. Now imagine her looking even more f***** up, and on her period. Yeah that's how I felt.

Temari occasionally took me out shopping to try to cheer me up whenever he's gone but it doesn't help much. I swear if I don't see him soon I'll blow something up, preferably Kankuro's head, since he's been annoying me lately.

(Sigh) This is torture. Not as bad as what happened in Konoha when Gaara had to leave me, but still unbearable. I shouldn't be thinking about that right now. I'll just make myself even more depressed.

"Is he back yet?" I asked as I dropped another empty carton of strawberry ice-cream. So far I've eaten chocolate, rocky-road, and vanilla.

"No miss, I'm sorry." Yuriko the maid said.

I sighed and said thank you.

She left me in my sorrows taking my newest roller coaster ideas to the head construction worker.

I continued to think about Gaara until I drifted to sleep.

When I woke up I saw Hinata kneeling next to the bed.

"Hinata?!?!?!" I asked in surprise.

"H-hello Layla-san." She said as she stood up.

I got up and hugged her.

"How long have you been here?" I asked.

"Ten M-minutes." She answered as I let her go.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I asked.

"I d-didn't want to disturb you." Hinata replied.

"Same old Hinata." I said.

She blushed.

"How long are you staying?" I asked.

"A month, O-oh and Naruto and Neji are d-downstairs." she said.

She quickly moved out of the way as I plowed the door down and sprinted down the stairs.

Here we go again.I'm running.

I'm running.

I'm running.

I'm tripping.

I'm tripping.

I'm rolling.

I'm rolling…..

And STOP.

I landed on my side and moaned.

Two sets of voices chuckled at me and I immediately sprang up. "NNNNAAAAAAARRRRRUTTTTTTOOOOO!!!" I screamed as I jumped onto him.

He screamed my name back and spun me around.

"" I screamed as I lunged from Naruto's arms into his.

He hugged me tightly and set me down.

"What are you two doing here?" I asked as we sat down in the living room.

"We'd been chosen to escort Lady Tsunade here for a meeting with Gaara." Neji replied while accepting a drink from a random maid.

"But Gaara's not……" I realized what he was trying to tell me.

"OMG GARRA'S ON HIS WAY?!?!?!?!?!!?!" I screamed out loud, startling the maid.

Naruto and Neji laughed as Hinata fell down the stairs, probably shocked at my loud outburst of joy.

I jumped up and hugged the life out of Neji and ran up the stairs to get ready.

I grabbed Hinata and righted her, then proceeded to run straight up the stairs into the shower.

I made sure to scrub every inch of my body before launching myself out of the shower and into the bedroom.

I put on a white tank-top that said kiss me, and then put on a dark red skirt. (Of course I put on black shorts under it.)Black knee high socks and ninja boots accompanied it.

I tamed the hay stack on my head, and pinned it up with a diamond encrusted hair pin.

I then sprinted down the stairs, and into the lobby where everyone else was waiting.

After everyone else was ready we all walked to the gates of Suna, where we saw Tsunade. She hugged my tightly, accidentally using her super-strength on me, and it took me ten minutes to regain full control of my lungs.

We waited in impatience (well I waited in impatience) for Gaara and his team to arrive but they were running late. I began to get worried, and I sent out a shadow clone to go see what was wrong.

"You're being paranoid, nothing's wrong, they probably took a pit-stop." Naruto said with his hands behind his back.

I kept silent and waited for my shadow clone to come back.

After five minutes she returned to me in a puff of smoke.

"Report." I said.

"Gaara is the last survivor of the crew that left Suna, he's currently fighting with a member of the Akatsuki." She (I?) replied.

I nodded solemnly, as everyone behind me gasped.

She disappeared, and I took off full speed into the desert.

_How could I have forgotten, that the Akatsuki wanted the demon inside of Gaara?Idiot. Idiot. Idiot. Idiot._

After ten minutes of running I could smell blood, a lot of blood.

The coppery smell set me off and I began to run faster.

I could hear the warnings of Tsunade to stay close but I ignored them, all that mattered was getting Gaara back.

**Me:…………………………….......**

**Itachi: Lati08 is having a moment, please R&R and she'll update.**


	19. Chapter 19

**(Gaara's POV)**

It had taken many days and nights to confer with the headman of the small village that had just started up.

I've been anxious, too anxious to talk politics. I needed to know she was okay, I needed to hold her in my arms.

I missed her giggles, the evil glint in her eyes she got when she thought of a naughty idea, and her squeals of joy whenever something pleased her greatly. But I finally finished and was on my way back to Suna, I want to surprise her with an early return, and I've arranged for Tsunade, Naruto, and the Hyuggas to come for a visit.

She will no doubt about it, almost explode with joy, and most possibly hurt herself or someone in the process.

"Kazekage-sama" One of my escorts called from ahead of me.

"Speak" I replied coldly, I want to get back to thinking of Layla.

"I'm sensing something very powerful heading our way." He replied.

I extended my chakra, and waited for it to bounce off of the object.

It came back ten fold, and I could see in the distance, a man wearing a black cloak with red spots-no clouds on it.

Akatsuki.

The man was hunched over, with a tail hanging over his head.

I stared at him straight on, not blinking.

When you blink, you die.

"Sabaku No Gaara, soon to be the former Kazekage of Suna the village hidden in the sand. The vessel of Shukaku the demon" He said with an eerie scratchy voice.

He slipped off his cloak to reveal a non-human body.

A line of chakra, with kunais hanging off of it.

With a flick of his wrist two of my men were dead, one was injured, and one left untouched.

My eyes narrowed, as something in the distance came closer.

My eyes widened immediately when I recognized the blue bow.

My love.

What was she doing here?

As she came closer I could feel the chakra coming off of her, openly showing that she was a shadow clone.

The breath I was holding was slowly released, she was still safe. And I brought my attention back to the matter at hand.

**Me: Sorry It's so short but I thought I should write something in Gaara's POV for a change. Please R&R.**


	20. Chapter 20

**(Layla's POV)**

I've been running for a long time now, and spasms of my coughs rocked my body. My bad breathing mixed in with the sandy air wasn't really making anything better.

If I strained my ears I could almost hear the sound of kunais clinking together.

It made no sense what I was doing; wasting all my energy to get there instead of conserving my energy for the fight. The others were way behind me (Sakura was forcing Naruto to slow down) But I couldn't wait any longer, the anticipation was almost killing me.

As I drew closer to a small sand dune, I could see red. Gaara.

I sped up and jumped into the middle of the dune and hurled a shuriken at the unknown person. He ended up flinging it away, but I didn't care. I just wanted to alert them to my presence.

Gaara drew me to him using sand, once I landed.

"You know you shouldn't be here." He said once I was by his side.

"Since when do I ever do what I should do." I said as I took out more kunais.

"Never. I love you." He said.

I looked to him.

"I love you too." I said.

We directed our attention to the enemy.

"Let's do this." I said.


	21. Chapter 21

"Oh look, a little kunoichi has come to save her boyfriend, how sweet." He said.

Gaara and I stayed silent; we knew he was trying to distract us.

It was quiet for a while and none of us moved, the sounds of the heavy wind carrying the wind filled our ears.

Finally he moved his line of chakra carrying kunai, it spun towards us. Gaara's sand blocked it off and I hurled three shurikens at him, while he wasn't looking.

He blocked two of them off with his tail, the other hit his shoulder and he hissed in pain.

I smirked in satisfaction, but wiped it off my face when he began running towards us.

Gaara threw blasts of sand at him, and finally caught him in a box of sand. I ran up to it, and jumped into the air.

As I was in the air I did the hand signs to increase my strength. While he was focused on getting out I punched his tail, it broke under my fist and he turned towards me in anger.

He threw needles at me, and I was only able to dodge one of them. Three were lodged into my arm and two other were on my right leg.

I could feel Gaara's sand dragging me out of the square. Once I was out Gaara summoned the sand around us and clenched his fist.  
"Sand burial" He said.

And then he was gone.

I dropped down into the sand and began pulling out the needles.

Dizziness began to consume me. And I looked at the needle in my hand in suspicion. If I squinted I could see that it was green at the tip.

My eyes widened in realization.

Poison.

"G-Gaara!!!" I called with a trembling voice.

My vision was blurring but I could still make out the red of his hair that made it's way towards me.

"P-poison." I stuttered.

He growled and slowly pulled the needles out of me.  
I fell into his chest.

"I'm tired." I whispered.

"Don't fall asleep, our friends are near, can you hear them?" He asked as he picked me up.

"No." I replied. I could hardly even hear Gaara.

My eyes drooped closed.

Gaara violently shook me.

"I said stay awake." He said.

I could feel him moving, but I couldn't hear him.

I began gasping for air, and a headache began forming.

"Just hold on." Gaara said.

"Hold on."


	22. Chapter 22

**(Layla's POV)**

The last thing I remember seeing was the blue sky above Gaara's head. Next thing I knew I was back home, in my dreams, and it was thanksgiving day.

I was reliving past memories.

I could see myself sitting at the table with my family, telling jokes and choking on a piece of turkey as my cousin did something funny.

The scene changed and it was Christmas. I was sitting on my living room floor and my parents were sitting on the two chairs next to me. They watched as I eagerly ripped open another present, and squealed when I saw that it was a new cell phone.

Fear gripped me tightly.

Was my life flashing before my eyes?

Am I dying?"Layla" I heard a far off voice call.

Gaara?"Layla you have to wake up." He said.

I'm trying Gaara, I really am.

"Come back to me." He said.

I'll try.

Then things in my head didn't make sense anymore.

Fire was everywhere and trees were burning. I knew this wasn't any of memories, but there I was sitting in the middle of the forest, trying to escape it.

My skin was burning and I kept trying to put it out but I couldn't.

"SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!!!!" I screamed.

But no one came to help me.

I got up from my spot on the ground and jumped into a river, but it didn't stop the fire.

"SOMEONE PLEASE THE FIRE!!!!" I screamed.

The fire spread to my head, and I began smacking myself.

"GAARA!!!" I screamed ;my voice hoarse.

Soon everything was calm and I couldn't feel the burning anymore.

Everything was dark again, and after a while I began crying.

**(Gaara's POV)**

We made it back to Suna an hour ago, and Tsunade immediately began surgery on Layla. She had a very high fever when she passed out and I was told that the poison had made its way through her body too quickly.

My thoughts went back to the Akatsuki ninja that we killed earlier. If he wasn't dead already, I would be hunting him down at this exact moment.

The sound of the female Hyuuga's tears filled my ears, and Naruto's constant reminders to himself that it was his fault.

My patience grew thin and I walked into the operating room, leaving the Konoha-nin , and my brother and sister in the waiting room.

"Kazekage-sama you can't-

I sent a glare to one of the hospital employees.

"Move." I said to him.

He looked away and ran down the hall.

When I walked in many of the nurses and Tsunade looked to me.

"Come in." She said.

I came closer to the operating table and watched as she and three others did a flurry of hand signs and rested their palms on Layla's body. Her face had sweat dripping down from it, and her eyes were scrunched up in pain.

"Layla." I whispered.

Tsunade glanced my way but continued working.

"Layla you have to wake up." I said as I bent down to her ear.

I brushed away a lock of her hair and resisted the urge to pull her into my arms.

"Come back to me." I said.

She let out a small sigh, almost as if she heard me.

Then suddenly she screamed.

Her eyes shot open and she began knocking everyone away.

"SOMEONE MAKE IT STOP!!!" She screamed, and attempted to get off the bed.

The medics attempted to hold her down gently, and I knew if I wasn't there they would've restrained her violently.

"Someone get more morphine." Tsunade yelled over her screaming.

It pained me to watch.

"SOMEONE PLEASE STOP THE FIRE!!!!" She screamed and began smacking herself with one of her free arms.

I used some of my soft sand to hold her body down, as they injected her.

"GAARA!!!" She screamed one last time.

Then she fell asleep.


	23. Chapter 23

(Layla's POV)

For a while I just laid there. I knew I was in a hospital because of the strong smell of disinfectant, and the sounds of the nurses whispering my condition to each other.

Apparently, the poison's main function was to shut down the part of my nervous system that allowed me to control my chakra, by doing this I would've been left brain dead. The burning I had felt was from my chakra-filled white blood cells attempting to fight it off, though the poison overpowered them. Many doctors, including Tsunade, had to perform a dangerous surgery on me, where they drained all my chakra, while simultaneously pushing an emergency transfusion into me.

One wrong move on their part would've left me dead. Nurses really are more informative than people think. But they didn't answer the one question I really had.

Who am I?

**AU: Yeah I'm back. And I know a lot of you are angry right now. Cliffhangers suck. But I PROMISE a new chapter will be up soon, this is just a teaser.**


End file.
